Industrial process control and automation systems are routinely used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems typically include sensors, actuators, and controllers. Controllers are often arranged in redundant pairs operating to provide fail-safe operation. Data is mirrored from a primary storage device of the primary controller to a secondary storage device of the secondary controller in real time so that there is as little downtime as possible in the process if the primary controller fails.